Do You Regret It?
by We-Be-Cool
Summary: Sebastian is becoming clumsy, and Ciel has noticed. What shall be the demon's punishment? Shounen-ai, Ciel x Sebastian one shot.


Ciel tapped his fingers. _Dun, dun, dun, dun_. _Dun, dun, dun, dun_. He grimaced at the clock on his wall. Sebastian was late with his snack. Again. 'What the hell is keeping him,' the young Earl wondered, scowling at the thought he had no distraction from his paperwork. 'I'm going to give it to him when he gets up here.'

And, where was Sebastian, might you ask? Ah, yes, the Demon Butler was in the kitchen, trying to pry Grell, his faithful fangirl (*cough*…fan_boy_), from his leg. The rather flirtatious shinigami was nuzzling his thigh and saying sickening words of love to him. He shook his limb, but that did nothing. Grell's long hair threatened to get into the snack he had made for his master.

"Please let go." Sebastian politely growled between his teeth. Grell nuzzled him more, and the violent shivers almost knocked the tiny cake from the demon's hand.

"Come now, Sebas-_chan_!" he purred. "Come be _myyyy_ butler."

"Something about that plea reeks illegally."

"I'll give you a bonus _every-single-day_."

"No thanks, I am content with my salary here." Hopping and knowing just how silly he looked, he gently laid the tray on the counter before pulling his leg up, as though undressing, and thereby removing the scorned shinigami from his leg. Grell pouted at him, but Sebastian was busy trying to get his master's small meal to him and resist the temptation to rip the small golden bell from the wall.

"I don't get it, what do you see in that brat?!" he huffed, getting to his feet. His arms crossed, Grell adjusted the spectacles across his nose. "I mean, he's small, even if he's  
_only_ fifteen, he talks back, even if he _is_ your master, and he's always too loud, even if he _is_ in the middle of puberty."

"You just lost your own argument."

"…Dammit!" Grell swore, stamping his foot most childishly. "Sebas-_chan_, is someone as weak and helpless as him that important to you?"

"Yes." Sebastian answered, truthfully.

"Personally, I would like to dig in him my beautiful Death Scythe and see his guts splatter the wall. Pant it red, oh so lovely red…!"

Sebastian's anger had his body acting before his mind. He dropped the tray, splattering tea and spilling cake, grabbing the man's throat in a vice grip. Feeling the blood try and push itself from under his fingers gave him a sense of pride. In Grell's eyes, he could see his gleamed dangerously.

"Now look what you've made me do." he growled, a seductive killer voice seething from between his teeth. "I've dropped the lovely snack I had prepared. It seems I'll have to start over."

Sebastian tightened his grip, where not even blood could drip from the digits around Grell's throat. Said shinigami was red-to-blue in the face.

"I would love to do nothing more than kill you right now. But, I would have to clean you up, and I don't want to keep my master waiting any longer than I should. Leave. _Now_." With an inferred threat that could be detected by a bat, he dropped the scared god and began to heat up some cream. Ciel's bell kept jingling and jingling. He scowled tightly at the cupped metal, but was thankful he heard Grell slink out the window. His attention turned the bell. Annoyed, he grabbed the metal, ripping it from the cliff it hung onto, and clamped his fist tightly around it. Turning his hand over, Sebastian watched grains of gold fall to the off-white floor of the kitchen. He smiled at the peace and began to dice chocolate, which, handful by handful, met its liquidy end in the warmed cream.

Now, what was Ciel doing the entirety of Sebastian's distraction? Oh, quite a silly question; if you really must know, he was dreaming of ways to punish the demon, for the boy had actually finished his work when Sebastian emerged from the kitchen, knocking on the office door like it was two o'clock rather than half past.

"Master, I have brought you your snack."

Sebastian opened the door, finding his master fast asleep in the overstuffed armchair. All his paperwork was signed, scratched, and stacked neatly onto one side of his desk. He had even made room for the small sweet he was going to eat. The butler smiled at the rather juvenile act (one of the very few he possessed) his master had performed.

"I see, it seems I have arrived much later than planned." he said, abandoning the cart and retreating to his master's side. The boy had pulled his legs under his backside, leaning over the side of the chair and supporting the side of his head with his arms. He actually looked like a child, and the surprise was written on Sebastian as he reached out. The soft hair, the hair he always took care in washing to make sure his master looked his best, shone in the afternoon sun. The demon smiled, cupping the boy's chin in his palm. It fit perfectly.

"Ah, Young Master," he sighed dangerously. "You have left yourself vulnerable." Why he expected the boy to answer, he wasn't sure, but Sebastian was disappointed when he did not hear him reply. He leaned, down, pulling the boy to him. Their mouths were so close…and then, the butler realized what he was doing. He sighed, looking away so he would not disturb his master, and gently dropped him back to where he had rested himself.

Sebastian pushed the cart where it sat beside the desk, handing off the treats to Ciel. His back to his master, he heard the soft breathing, and then a small groan.

"Se-Sebastian…?" his voice asked unsurely. The butler looked over his shoulder. The eye patch was on the chair's arm, and Ciel rubbed his right eye sleepily.

"Young Master, are you not getting enough sleep?" he asked, a sly smile creeping on his lips.

"No," he answered, scooting his chair closer to the chocolate in front of him.

"Ah, am I disturbing you at night? Perhaps I should not be so rough."

Ciel looked at him with a frustrated blush, glowering his best. Sebastian gave him the smile as innocent as honey and turned on his heel.

"Are you going to continue?" his voice asked. Once again looking past his shoulder, Sebastian watched his master carefully. The boy was sitting straight-backed, a frown on his lips. The seal on his eye shone dangerously, almost taunting Sebastian to come back and resume what he had planned.

"What, Young Master?" he asked, flashing his teeth.

"Come here." Ciel ordered. The grin left his lips and the butler hesitated. But when his master smirked and brought up his index finger, curling the tip towards himself, Sebastian obliged, standing to the side of the chair, where the fifteen year old boy had directed him. "Kneel."

"Young Master—"

"Kneel!" he repeated more forcefully, and Sebastian sunk before he could even think. He balanced himself between his left kneecap and palm as Ciel stood in front of him. The demon did not dare meet his eyes. Ciel reached with a hand, placing warm, human fingers on his cheek, running them through his black hair. Sebastian, confused and startled, did not move. "I have to repeat my orders as of late."

"I apologize."

"You are forgetting chores and breaking valuables."

"I apologize."

"You have made horrible sweets."

"I apologize."

"You are waking me up later and getting me to bed much earlier."

"I apologize."

"Any of those you will not apologize for? Anything you do not regret?"

"No, Young Master." he said, confused where this was going. He was expecting the genteel hand on his face to pull back and reprimand him for the sloppiness of his work lately. Ciel curled his fingers into a fist, then used the appendage to tip up Sebastian's face, where they were eye to eye.

"Even this?"

Ciel gently pressed his mouth to his butler's. It was a quick peck, nothing magical, sparking, sending rays of seductive pleasure down his spine (like what Maylene read aloud when she thought Sebastian was out of the room), just a small token. Ciel looked back at him with a straight mouth, and light pink toning his cheeks. Sebastian gave his master that wry smile, that trademark of his, and Ciel knew what was coming. Sebastian put an arm around his waist, pulling the boy onto his knee, giving him a kiss that was much more… _practiced_ than his.

"I will admit," he said, smirking at the startled boy on his knee. "I had no regrets."


End file.
